The Boy and Love  Yaoi  Chap 1
by HanRarinHani
Summary: Berawal dari seringnya mendapat penyiksaan hingga seseorang memberikan sebotol cairan kepada Hyukie dan tanpa tau cairan apa itu, ia meminumnya, tapi setelah meminum itu, sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya yang membuatnya semakin tak nyaman  gaje   "


THE BOY AND LOVE | EUNHAE | YAOI | CHAP 1

Title : The Boy and Love.

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (namja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Cameo :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu (namja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon (namja).

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (namja).

etc *mls tlz*

Genre : Angst, Character dead, Sad, Mystery, ½ Romance *maybe*, etc.

Rating : PG-15 to NC *OoO*.

Warning : di ff ni kkrsnny dkit, kbykn mystery+kegajean author.

Note : FF GAJE, req Yoans Eonni ^^, smga sk y, eon.

Author : Han Rarin.

*Author POV*

"Jauhi dia!"

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati namja itu"

"Dia berbahaya"

"Aku tak mau jadi korban selanjutnya"

"Mati muda?, aku tak mau"

"Huh?, dia bukan manusia"

Cacian-cacian itu akan terdengar jelas jika kalian berjalan beriringan dengan namja yang mereka sebut. Mungkin bahkan kalian akan menjauhi namja ini setelah mengetahui kebenaran cacian itu.

Seorang namja berjalan dengan pandangan dingin dan kosong. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah boneka kelinci putih yang indah, bagus, menurut pandangan yeoja, namun siapa sangka boneka itu adalah mantan sahabatnya?. Entah itu nyata/tidak, tapi begitulah kabar yang terdengar.

Namja itu menggenggam boneka dengan lembut. Terkadang ia memandang boneka itu dingin, seolah berbicara. Ia memasuki kelasnya dengan orang-orang yang segera melesat berlari menuju meja mereka masing-masing. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela yang akan menampilakan pemandangan lapangan di sekolahnya. Bangku depan dan pinggirnya kosong, sengaja di kosongkan dengan alasan orang-orang masih ingin hidup. Konyol.

Matanya redup, memandang keluar jendela.

TING TONG

Bel masuk berbunyi membuat murid-murid masuk dengan was-was. Mereka menjaga sikap mereka, tak mau jadi sasaran namja itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian mendapatkan teman baru ^^, silahkan masuk!", ucap seorang sonsaengnim.

"Annyeong all, my name is Lee Donghae. U can call me Donghae or Hae. Nice to meet u all ^^", ucap seorang namja dengan wajah cukup imut. *yoans mi2sn*.

"Hummm"

Sonsaengnim nampak bingung, karena kelasnya telah penuh, hanya tersisa 2 meja. Yups, hanya 2 meja terdekat dengan namja pemegang boneka itu. Ia tak mau murid barunya menjadi korban, tapi tak ada tempat.

"Kau boleh duduk bersama Eunhyuk", ucap sonsaengnim ragu.

"Gamsahamnida ^^"

Murid-murid menatapnya horror, tak percaya guru mereka akan merelakan sosok Hae sedini ini.

Hae memilih duduk di depan bangku Hyuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Hyuk yang tengah memandang jendela sambil menggenggam boneka kelinci. Hae sempat bingung, kenapa seorang namja bermain boneka?, tapi ia tepis pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida", ucap Hae mengulurkan tangannya.

"…", Hyuk tak merespon sama sekali bahkan melirik pun tidak.

"Hey, kau bisu?", tanya Hae asal.

"…"

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"…"

"Aish, yesungdahlah, aku belajar dulu. Nanti kita sambung ^^"

"…"

Hae membalikkan badannya dan mulai mencatat pelajaran di papan tulis.

*Author POV End*

*Lee Hyukjae POV*

Murid baru?

Ah, kenapa dia menyapaku?, orang lain saja membiarkanku sendirian. Lee Donghae?, aku ingin mempunyai teman, tapi aku tak mau mereka jadi korbanku selanjutnya. Minnie, mianhae.

Aku terus memandang langit, menyesal mungkin. Cinta membutakan aku hingga aku membunuh?, ah tidak, aku hanya mengumpat, hanya BERBICARA apa yang ingin ku katakana, tapi itu berdampak pada orang-orang di sekelilingku.

Tuhan, aku tau kau sayang padaku hingga memberiku keajaiban ini untuk melindungi diriku, tapi aku mohon, cabutlah kembali. Aku lebih memilih aku dianiaya orang tuaku dan saudara-saudaraku, daripada aku menyiksa semua orang.

#FLASHBACK#

"DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA!, APA KERJAMU SEHARI-HARI HAH?", bentak Appa sambil menjambak rambutku. Sakit.

"Am…ampun Appa, hiks…aku akan bekerja lagi hiks", tangisku.

"KAU HANYA KU SURUH MENGANTARKAN MAKANAN KE RUMAH HEERIN AHJUMMA, TAPI KAU MALAH PERGI KE TAMAN, DASAR ANAK DURHAKA", bentak Umma dan menamparku keras.

"Kau sama menjijikannya dengan Eunlin, Ummamu!", ucap Appa dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai.

Aku tertunduk menangis. Umma menyeretku ke toilet, mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin, mengikat tanganku dan membiarkan aku di bathtub dengan air mengenang dan aku tak memakai baju, hanya celanaku. Shower di atas kepalaku terus menyala, membasahi kepala dan sekujur tubuhku. Aku ingin meronta, tapi tak bisa. Tanganku diikat. Aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Nikmati malammu, Chagi", ucap Umma dan berlalu meninggalkanku, memadamkan lampu toilet dan mengunci pintu toilet.

Airmataku terus mengalir deras. Aku merindukan sosok Eunlin Umma, Umma kandungku. Dia meninggal ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, Appa membunuhnya karena Appa ingin menikahi Umma tiriku yang sekarang.

Tega sekali mereka melakukan ini padaku hingga sekarang umurku 15 tahun.

"Umma…di…dingin", lirihku.

Pandanganku buram dan akhirnya pingsan.

Esok paginya, Umma datang dan memberiku roti bakar yang hangus.

"Ayo sarapan ^^", ucapnya.

Aku menutup mulutku. Tapi Umma terus memaksa hingga terpaksa aku memakan roti hangus itu, pahit.

Umma melepaskan ikatanku dan menarikku menuju kamarku, menyuruhku bersiap sekolah. Dengan lemas aku memakai seragamku dan menghampirinya.

Sepulang sekolah…

Umma menuntunku ke ruang tamu. Disana ada Jung Ahjumma, dongsaeng Appa. Mau apa dia kesini?.

"Nah, Hyuk, kemari!", ucap Appa.

Aku menurut dan mendekatinya.

"Omo, kau tampan sekali, Hyuk, maukan kita tidur bersama ^^", ucap Jung Ahjumma *Y Allah, ampuni hmbamu ,*.

"Ma…maksud Ahjumma?", tanyaku bingung.

"Nah, karena Appa dan Umma sedang butuh uang, jadi kau bersenang-senanglah dengan Ahjummamu, nikmati malam kalian ^^", ucap Appa.

"Apa maksud Appa?", tanyaku.

"Appamu menjualmu padaku untuk 1 malam, dasar pelit harusnya kalau aku membayar 100 juta won, kau memberikannya 3 hari", keluh Ahjumma.

Aku semakin tak mengerti. Tapi tiba-tiba Ahjumma menarikku lembut untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil. Yang aku tau Ahjumma adalah seorang 'geisha' dan juga 'playgirl' aku heran kenapa dia belum menikah, malah bermain dengan namja-namja padahal dia masih muda, mungkin hanya beda 8 tahun denganku. Eh?, apa maksudnya tadi Appa menjualku?.

"Silahkan masuk ^^", ucap Ahjumma.

Aku masuk ke apartemennya bingung. Untuk apa aku ke apartemennya malam-malam begini?.

"Duduk saja dulu"

Ahjumma mendorong tubuhku hingga terduduk di kasurnya. Tuhan, apa maksudnya ini?, aku tak mengerti. Apa yang ingin Ahjumma lakukan?.

"Ahjumm…"

Mataku terbelalak lebar dan kata-kataku terputus saat Ahjumma tiba-tiba menciumku liar *author tu2p muka+nndng tu ahjumma+nrik hyukpa*.

Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dan ciumannya. Tuhan, apa ini yang dimaksud Appa, Umma dan Ahjumma?, kenapa Appa menjualku untuk ini?. Aku tak mau.

Aku terus meronta, mendorong tubuh Ahjumma. Aku yang namja, hingga aku bisa membuat Ahjumma terjatuh. Aku mengancingkan baju seragamku, merapihkan penampilanku dan menyambar tasku, berniat pergi, tapi. Sial, pintunya dikunci. Tuhan, tolong aku!.

"Kau tak bisa pergi ^^, ayolah kita bermain", ucap Ahjumma dan menarikku.

"Ahjumma, jangan, please, aku gak mau"

"Appamu sudah menjualmu seutuhnya untuk 1 hari"

"…Tapi…"

Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Ahjumma mulai menciumku. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku pasrah membiarkan ini terjadi. Tuhan, maafkan aku.

*ksnany bygin z ndri. Author msh d bwh umur+innocent, jd g blh nlz XD*

TBC

RLC ^^


End file.
